L'histoire sans fin
by Tenpou
Summary: Une version possible du combat final contre Gyûmao, et sa suite, bien sûr !
1. Chapitre 1

**Auteur :** Tenpou ^°^

**Genre :** Aventure, Romance, Tragique

**Série :** _Saiyuki __最__遊記_

**Pairing :** Genjô Sanzô/Son Gokû

**Disclaimer :** j'utilise les personnages de cette fabuleuse mangaka répondant au doux nom de Minekura Kazuya.

**Commentaire :** Bonjour, voilà je poste aujourd'hui sans prétention ma toute première fanfiction de Saiyuki, j'adore cette série, elle est très importante pour moi, elle m'aide à aller bien, à libérer mon esprit encombré par les malheurs de la vie. Mais peu importe.

Je tenais juste à signaler que je suis une grande fan du couple Sanzô/Gokû, et que donc il risque de se passer un petit quelque chose entre ces deux là. Je tiens aussi à préciser qu'il y a une part d'histoire vraie (les fans le remarquerons) et une part d'histoire sortie de mon imagination, et j'espère que Minekura nous offrira une toute autre version de la fin de Saiyuki que celle que je me suis imaginé. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**L'histoire sans fin**

**Premier Chapitre**

Un bain. Une marrée de sang s'écoulait par tous les pores du château du roi taureau Gyûmao. L'immense bâtisse noire semblait régurgiter : des centaines de cadavres gisaient ça et là, dehors, aux entrées, à l'intérieur, le long des corridors, dans la salle principale. Un silence de plomb était tombé sur cette demeure, elle qui fut pourtant si vive d'ondes maléfiques et de sortilèges malins en tous genres. Le roi taureau ne profita guère de sa résurrection totale, et ce fut d'ailleurs une chance pour celui-ci d'en arriver jusque là, mais, il avait une fois de plus sous-estimé le pouvoir des dieux célestes. Imaginez-vous, il y a plus de cinq cents ans de cela, lorsque ce minuscule dieu guerrier se présenta devant lui, lui, le gigantesque démon taureau, que même le grand Ciel redoutait. Les dieux m'offrent une entrée, s'était-il dit à l'époque, et le plat de résistance devait sûrement être tous ces idiots en tenue blanche qui observaient de derrière le petit à la grande épée. Trop fier de sa carrure et de sa puissance, il n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant que ce pantin articulé aurait pu ne serait-ce que le toucher. Mais lorsqu'il comprit qu'en fait, ce pantin ridicule était un adversaire à sa taille, si démesurée soit-elle, il était déjà trop tard. Bien sûr, le dieu guerrier n'en sortit pas indemne, Gyûmao ne s'était tout de même pas forgé sa réputation de démon taureau dévoreur d'être humain qu'avec de belles paroles, il le blessa, à plusieurs reprises. Mais le petit dieu triompha du taureau, l'envoyant croupir six pieds sous terre.

- « Je te demande pardon » fit le dieu.

- « Que dis-tu, misérable vermine ? », même à quelques minutes de la mort, Gyûmao n'avait pas une langue de bois.

- « Je te demande pardon », réitéra son adversaire, « Moi-même, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je fais ça, pourquoi je te tue... je suis comme toi... », les yeux dorées se remplirent de remords. Qui était-il pour juger de la mort de cet être en ce bas monde ? Qu'avait-il fait pour le mériter ? On ne le lui avait pas dit, son père et l'empereur céleste lui avaient simplement demandés de le tuer, un point c'est tout. Mais lui, misérable pantin, qui était-il pour se faire unique juge de cette créature ? Les dieux ont-ils vraiment tous les droits ? Foule de questions auxquelles il ne trouvait pas de réponses, mais il savait néanmoins une chose : il devait le faire. Il leva son épée sur son adversaire, alors à terre.

Dans ses dernières forces, le démon taureau parvient à lui répondre : « Ne me fait pas rire, un nabot comme toi n'a rien à voir avec moi », il haussa la voix, « Finissons-en ! Rien ne peut être pire que de se faire demander pardon par des êtres aussi répugnants que vous, j'ai failli aujourd'hui, mais je reviendrai demain, je me vengerai et te ferai regretter de m'avoir demandé pardon, misérable insecte ! ».

Le dieu eut un infime moment de réflexion, puis dans le silence le plus complet, malgré ses multiples blessures et les questions qui l'assaillaient, il porta le coup de grâce à son adversaire. Ce dernier convulsa. Le pantin le regarda dans ses derniers instants de vie.

Il s'agenouilla devant lui.

- « Dans ce cas, n'hésite pas, revient me tuer, mon nom est Nataku ».

Un dernier souffle s'échappa de l'immense gueule du taureau, et ce dernier s'immobilisa, il était fini. Nataku se releva en chancelant. Il se retourna, et leva son regard perdu vers le ciel. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, et de surcroît couvert de sang, sa main droite avait du mal à tenir son épée, laquelle gisait presque au sol, elle aussi, couverte de sang. Ce qu'il venait de lui dire à l'instant n'était pas une provocation, loin de là. Le petit dieu guerrier avait purement et simplement invité son adversaire à venir le tuer, dès que possible, et le plutôt possible. À quoi bon mener cette existence ? Souvent, il se disait que même un oiseau en cage devait se sentir plus libre que sa petite personnes, car celui-ci n'avait pas la contrainte de devoir se battre aveuglément. De plus, un oiseau en cage était aimé par son propriétaire, le « propriétaire » de Nataku, Li Tôten, son père, ne lui démontrait aucun signe d'affection. Était-il vraiment son fils, d'ailleurs ?

Il ferma les yeux.

_Que quelqu'un me tue..!_

_- « Hey! On jouera encore? »_

Nataku rouvrit soudainement les yeux, cette voix... c'était celle du garçon aux yeux dorées, comme lui... un petit garçon, une aberration, comme lui... son ami, son seul ami. L'espace de quelques secondes, Nataku se rappela de ces quelques instants passés aux côtés de son tout nouvel ami. Il s'était rappelé à ce moment là, que grâce à lui, son existence avait peut être un sens... que peut être son existence, pour ce jeune garçon, avait plus de sens qu'en tant que simple arme de destruction... et dire qu'il ne connaissait même pas son nom...

_- « Dis moi, c'est ça, l'amitié.. ? »_

Le corps de garde accourra vers lui, lui demandant si tout allait bien, ce qui mit un terme à sa rêverie. Sa nature téméraire et impétueuse l'aurait poussée à leur répondre « _sûrement moins bien que vous, bande de lâches!_ », mais il préféra garder le silence, et avança sans dire un mot, pour rentrer à nouveau dans son monde.

Ainsi s'acheva le premier acte pour Gyûmao. En mourant, il grava à tout jamais l'image de son adversaire en lui, sa taille absolument ridicule, ses yeux dorées, ainsi que son nom, se jurant qu'un jour, il le tuerait pour l'avoir déshonoré de la sorte. Le tuer était une chose, mais lui demander pardon avant de l'achever en était une autre. Il avait perdu la face. Sa rage fut partagée par sa maîtresse, la reine Gyokumen, qui se retrouva seule après le décès de son amour. Elle entreprit alors un projet fou : elle se fit la promesse de le ramener tôt ou tard, usant de tous les moyens possibles et imaginables, allant même jusqu'à utiliser les services d'un bonze Sanzô, ainsi que sa propre fille. Rasetsunyo, la première épouse de Gyûmao, s'opposa au projet démesuré de sa maîtresse, au prix de sa vie. L'ambition de la reine Gyokumen était telle, qu'au bout du compte, elle finit par ressusciter son amour ; arriva alors une grande période de troubles dans le Togenkyo. Les quelques villages démons qui n'avaient pas encore étés affectés par les ondes furent prit d'assaut, tous les démons devinrent fous, semant la terreur et la mort sur leur passage. La bande de Sanzô devait alors agir au plus vite. Comme à leur habitude, les quatre compères ne se firent pas prier, et arrivèrent en trombe dans la demeure du roi taureau, non pas sans quelques difficultés.

Ils allaient devoir affronter un adversaire bien plus puissant que tous ceux qu'ils avaient déjà combattus auparavant. Fort de sa résurrection magique et diabolique, le démon taureau jouissait dès lors d'une puissance décuplée. En somme, il était bien plus puissant que lorsqu'il combattit contre Nataku cinq cents ans auparavant. L'infâme docteur Ni Jian-yi, que Genjô Sanzô connaissait mieux sous le nom d'Ukoku Sanzô, prit un malin plaisir à personnaliser et à augmenter la puissance de « sa chose ». La bataille fit rage, mais fort heureusement, Sanzô, Gokû, Hakkai et Gojyô pouvaient compter sur l'aide de Kôgaiji et de sa bande, eux-mêmes en guerre contre la reine Gyokumen et son infâme projet. En effet, celle-ci lui avait promis que le jour où elle ressusciterait le père de Kôgaiji, elle lui rendrait sa véritable mère, Rasetsunyo, alors pétrifiée dans un mur de pierre. Évidemment, elle mentait, et de surcroît, elle utilisa Ririn, sa propre fille, pour mener son projet diabolique à terme. Il n'en fallu pas beaucoup plus à Kôgaiji : ce fut la guerre. Gyûmao avait beau être son véritable père, peu lui importait maintenant qu'il avait définitivement perdu sa mère et sa petite sœur.

Comme à son habitude, le savant fou Ni Jian-yi déserta les lieux lorsque l'objet de son amusement commença à dépérir, comme pour Kami-sama*, il le laissa se dépêtrer de sa situation, et puis mourir. Une chose qui meurt est tellement ennuyeuse, et puis, Kôryû n'était déjà plus en état pour s'amuser un peu avec lui. Alors que les combats se terminaient, un corbeau s'envola.

Le démon taureau entra dans une fureur noire lorsqu'à son esprit revint l'image de ces yeux dorées. Il prit Gokû pour le dieu guerrier Nataku, qu'il avait combattu cinq cents ans auparavant, et s'engagea alors dans un combat acharné, il en était sûr à présent, il tenait sa vengeance. Gokû, déjà bien affaibli, ne résista pas longtemps face à la colossale puissance du monstre, il tomba sous ses coups, tandis que les autres tentaient de l'arrêter, en vain. Il parut rapidement clair à Hakkai, dernier à être encore debout, qu'ils avaient à présent besoin de plus que leur force humaine. Néanmoins, ce dernier, de même que Kôgaiji, Dokugakuji, Yaone et Gojyô, tous étaient tombés. Il ne restait plus que lui et Gokû. Et puisqu'à présent il n'avait plus rien à perdre, Hakkai prit la décision de retirer son diadème d'or à Gokû, ainsi que ses propres boucles d'oreilles.

_- « Cette fois-ci, je t'arrêterai, Gokû! »_

Seiten Taisei ne tarda pas à se réveiller, plus en colère que jamais de se retrouver dans un corps si salement amoché. Hakkai quant à lui retrouva son pouvoir démoniaque et quelques forces bienvenues. Bien qu'il ne pouvait pas communiquer avec le grand Sage, ce dernier se rendit bien vite compte de qui était celui qu'il fallait tuer en premier. Le combat fit rage. Mais comme le pouvoir du grand Sage était inépuisable, à nouveau, Gyûmao tomba.

La reine Gyokumen pleurait, elle pleurait encore et encore sur le corps de son amour, à nouveau sans vie, baignant dans son sang. Son sang à elle ne fit qu'un tour, elle en perdit la raison, et se jeta telle une furie sur son adversaire. Elle reprit néanmoins rapidement ses esprits en sentant une masse chaude pénétrer puis traverser son ventre. Son corps trembla, avec difficultés, elle regarda ce qui lui était arrivé. Des yeux dorées. Un sourire démoniaque. Du sang.

- « Allez... au diable... », furent ses derniers mots.

Elle s'écroula sur le corps de son époux.

Seiten Taisei se lécha le bras, se délectant de ce sang chaud. Une fois sa gourmandise engloutit, ses yeux de démons cherchèrent une nouvelle proie avec laquelle jouer. Ils parcoururent rapidement la salle principale, mais il n'y avait pas une once de vie. Le monstre eut un rictus d'énervement, avec quoi allait-il s'amuser maintenant ? Il y avait bien tous ces corps sans vie au sol... Des cheveux blonds attirèrent plus particulièrement son attention. Il s'en rapprocha. Sa langue faisait des allés-retours sur ses lèvres, tout ce sang, cela le mis en appétit.

Le monstre leva son bras et asséna un coup de griffes sur le torse du blond. Il se lécha à nouveau les doigts. À en juger par son enthousiasme soudain, ce sang devait plus lui convenir à celui de la démone. Alors qu'il allait lui asséner un second coup, un bruit attira son attention. Il se retourna. Un second démon lui fit face. Celui la même avec qui il avait réussi à combattre l'énorme taureau, et qui lui fit ensuite le grand honneur de l'affronter en duel. Quel ne fut pas son plaisir d'affronter ce monstre aux yeux verts, bien plus puissant qu'il ne paraissait l'être. Néanmoins, le grand Sage égal en eut vite raison. Après tout, Hakkai n'était qu'un humain à la base, non ?

Et pourtant, il tenait toujours debout, là, en face de lui.

- « Go...k... »

Avant même qu'il eut le temps de finir son mot, le démon de la terre se rua sur lui, le faisant tomber lourdement à terre, et en voyant ces yeux verts le fixer, il n'eut pas une once d'hésitation, et lui porta un coup au visage. Un filet de sang coula de la bouche d'Hakkai. Il profita tout de même de cette proximité pour attraper un bras au monstre, et tenta de l'immobiliser avec ses lianes.

- « Gokû, c'est moi ! Hakkai ! Réveille toi maintenant, c'est terminé ! », lui cria t-il dessus, en vain.

Son corps était trop faible, et ses liens ne parvinrent pas à immobiliser le démon de la terre. Hakkai se retrouva une nouvelle fois au sol, sans pouvoir bouger. C'était la fin. Après tous ces périples, après avoir vaincu Gyûmao, après avoir vu tous les autres périrent, il allait se faire tuer par l'un de ses meilleurs amis... Hakkai sourit. C'était de sa faute après tout. C'est lui qui avait réveillé une fois de plus la colère du grand Sage, pour remplir leur mission, mais au détriment de Gokû. Il méritait de mourir. Tout ce qu'il espéra, fut le pardon de son ami. Il ferma les yeux, son sourire se crispa, il serra les dents. Seiten Taisei allait le tuer... Mais rien ne se passa. Il rouvrit alors les yeux, Seiten Taisei était immobile, comme pétrifié. Une main tenait fermement le haut de son crâne, laquelle était inondée de lumière divine, de lumière du soleil.

- « Ça suffit maintenant »

Hakkai fut surprit d'entendre résonner la voix de ce qui semblait être une femme. C'était ce dieu. Le Bodhisattva Kanzeon**.

Une fois le diadème d'or remis à sa place, il poussa Gokû sur le côté, faisant face à Hakkai, ce dernier n'ayant plus lui-même ses contrôleurs de forces. Il regarda la divinité d'un air ahuri, son aura faisait un bien fou à son âme souillée par le démon qui était en lui. Kanzeon se baissa et fit glisser sa main sur la joue d'Hakkai, pour finalement remonter jusqu'à son oreille.

- « Tout ira bien, Tenpô Gensui », dit-il d'une voix douce.

Il le regarda d'un air déboussolé.

- « _Tenpô..? _»

Hakkai eut juste le temps de sentir une douce chaleur contre sa joue, et finit par perdre connaissance. Ses contrôleurs étaient à nouveau en place, eux aussi.

- « Kanzeon Bosatsu! Kanzeon Bosatsu! »

- « Et bien, te voilà bien en retard, Jirôshin »

Le serviteur arriva en courant auprès du Bodhisattva, dans la précipitation, il ne se rendit pas compte du champ de bataille dans lequel il venait de mettre pied. Kanzeon lui, était calme.

- « Mon Dieu ! … Konzen Dôji-sama! Tenpô Gensui! Kenren Taishô! Sont-ils...? », s'exclama t-il, visiblement horrifié.

- « Tu oublies le petit singe Jirôshin », dit-il d'un air amusé, « Non ils ne sont pas morts, pas cette fois, mais il va falloir faire vite, tu as compris ? »

Le dit Jirôshin acquiesça un « oui », et repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Kanzeon se dirigea vers Genjô Sanzô. Il s'agenouilla à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

- « Bien joué, Konzen, vous avez une fois de plus réussi votre mission... la dernière fois, je vous ai regardé mourir sans intervenir, aujourd'hui, pour vous remercier d'avoir éliminé Gyûmao ainsi que la menace sur le Togenkyo, je vais vous aider... je ne veux pas que le p'tit perde son soleil, une fois de plus... n'est-ce pas, Konzen? »

Son regard parcourra la salle, Gojyô était plus loin, lui aussi, inconscient.

- « Vous avez tous bien travaillé... Ah te voilà enfin, Jirôshin »

- « Mes plus plates excuses, Kanzeon Bosatsu, les secours arrivent, nous allons les transférer au Tenkai*** »

- « Très bien... dis à tes hommes de s'occuper également de ceux là, ils l'ont bien mérités... »

Jirôshin en tomba des nu.

- « Mais, Kanzeon Bosatsu, ce sont des démons ! Le fils de Gyûmao en plus... »

- « Fais ce que je dis, Jirôshin, inutile de les amener dans le Tenkai, prodiguez leur les premiers soins nécessaires sur place, les démons récupèrent plus vite que les êtres humains »

- « B-bien, Kanzeon Bosatsu »

Bien qu'à contre cœur, Jirôshin exécuta la demande de la divinité, Sanzô, Gokû, Hakkai et Gojyô furent transférés au Tenkai, dans la section de Kanzeon, tandis que Kôgaiji, Dokugakuji, et Yaone furent prit en charge sur place, afin de panser leurs plaies les plus profondes, et ainsi leur sauver la vie. Kanzeon les observa faire, et suivit des yeux un par un les corps de ses quatre protégés. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui.

- « Il faudra envoyer des nettoyeurs par ici, la dépouille de Gyûmao ne doit plus tomber entre de mauvaises mains, d'autant qu'Ukoku Sanzô court toujours... »

- « À vos ordres »

Les derniers soins accomplis, les dieux retournèrent dans leur monde, laissant à celui d'en bas une nouvelle chance de se relever. En effet, si le dieu n'avait pas décidé d'intervenir, Seiten Taisei aurait perduré dans sa folie, et détruit le Togenkyo. Pour la seconde fois de sa longue histoire, le voici de retour dans le monde céleste, accompagné de ses fidèles compagnons : le noble Konzen Dôji, le maréchal Tenpô, et le commandant Kenren.

続く

*cf. t. 7,8,9 de _Saiyuki_

**_Bosatsu_ en japonais : Bodhisattva, rappelons aussi le caractère hermaphrodite de ce dieu, d'où le fait que je n'utilise pas de terme féminin pour le désigner (cf. t. 3 _Saiyuki_)

***le paradis céleste

**Merci pour votre lecture !**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Auteur :** Tenpou ^°^

**Genre :** Aventure, Romance, Tragique

**Série :** Saiyuki 最遊記

**Pairing :** Genjô Sanzô/Son Gokû

**Disclaimer :** j'utilise les personnages de cette fabuleuse mangaka répondant au doux nom de Minekura Kazuya.

**Commentaire : **Haha ! Me revoilà pour le second chapitre de _L'histoire sans fin_, à noter quelques toutes petites modifications dans le corps du chapitre 1 ( pourquoi ? Et bien parce que en commençant à écrire cette fiction, je n'avais plus lu _Saiyuki_ depuis belle lurette, et en relisant les mangas, je me suis rendu compte de plein de lacunes et d'erreurs, veuillez me pardonner ! ), donc je vous conseille de le relire si vous avez quelques minutes, merci et bonne lecture !

**L'histoire sans fin **

**Second chapitre **

- « Le château d'Hoto ! »

La voix du bonze Genjyô Sanzô résonna comme une prière libératrice aux oreilles de chacun, enfin, après une longue année de périples, ils touchaient au but. La forteresse de Gyûmao se tenait droite devant eux.

- « Encore un peu de courage, Hakuryû*, nous y sommes presque », lança Hakkai, sa voix se voulant rassurante pour son fidèle petit dragon blanc.

- « Kyuuu ! »

Ils roulèrent encore quelques mètres, lorsqu'arrivés aux abords de la bâtisse, Hakkai stoppa le moteur. Hakuryû reprit sa forme de petit dragon, épuisé, il se posa sur l'épaule de son maître, lequel lui caressa doucement sa petite tête pour le remercier de tous ses efforts.

- « C'est donc ça, la demeure du taureau ? Y'a pas à dire, il a des goûts d'chiottes », lança Gojyô, il profita d'être à terre pour s'allumer une cigarette, fallait dire qu'avec le vent à bord de la jeep, c'était assez laborieux.

- « J'ai la daaaalle... », ajouta Gokû, abattu.

- « Ha ha ha, vous deux alors, vous ne changerez jamais, même dans une telle situation... », dit Hakkai en souriant, fasciné par le comportement toujours aussi nonchalant des ses deux compagnons.

- « Tch, faite un peu moins de bruit bande d'idiots, il y a des gardes », Sanzô se retourna vers ses compagnons, « C'est le moment, vous êtes prêt? »

- « Si tu nous fait peut être une prière avan... », Gojyô s'interrompit en même temps qu'un certain Smith & Wesson se pointa sur son front. « Ok, oublies ça... », dit-il en levant automatiquement les mains.

_« Non mais j'vous jure... ! Les moines ne servent à rien ! Et surtout celui là ! »_

Il y avait bon nombre de gardes devant l'entrée, l'idéal était donc de les prendre par surprise. C'est Gokû qui s'avança le premier pour attirer leur attention. Il eut beau prétexter avec toute la naïveté du monde qu'il s'était malencontreusement perdu, et qu'il tentait désespérément de retrouver son chemin, en ces temps de guerre, les gardes ne furent pas dupes. Tant pis pour la manière douce, s'était-il dit, il fonça dans le tas. D'abord, pour se dégourdir en peu les muscles, il combattit ses ennemis avec la force de ses poings et de ses jambes, puis, lorsqu'à son goût la situation devenait trop ennuyeuse, il fit appelle à son shakujo** Nyoibo. Tout ces gardes n'étaient que du menu fretin pour lui. Alors qu'il était sur le point d'en réduire un de plus en cendre, ce dernier explosa devant ses yeux, laissant tomber lourdement à terre le kusarigama*** qui venait de le frapper.

- « Dit donc le singe, tu crois quand même pas qu'on va tous te les laisser ? », Gojyô fit un clin d'œil au dit singe, une clope au bec.

- « Ne me traite pas de singe, kappa pervers ! », rétorqua Gokû, d'une voix contrariée.

Plusieurs coups de feu retentirent, et des boules d'énergies illuminèrent la place. Il n'y avait plus de danger.

- « Sanzô ! Hakkai ! »

Pour toute réponse, Gokû eut droit à un coup d'éventail sur la tête et des réprimandes de la part de Sanzô.

- « Con de singe, tu tiens vraiment à gaspiller toutes tes forces avant le combat ? »

- « Ouh ouh, maître Sanzô serait-il inquiet pour le petit singe ? Quel grand romantique ! », Gojyô ne put s'empêcher de faire cette remarque, d'un ton qui exaspéra au plus haut point Sanzô. Lui, il eut pour toute réponse trois tires de balle.

- « Oooï ! Et toi tu tiens vraiment à gaspiller tes munissions, bonze de merde ? », le kappa continua de d'esquiver les tires, gaspillage ou pas, cela n'avait pas l'air d'inquiéter Sanzô qui continuait de le canarder de plus belle.

- « Ils ont dû sonner l'alerte, il ne vaut mieux pas trop tarder », dit Hakkai.

Sanzô cessa de tirer sur Gojyô, alors que de ses lèves s'échappèrent un « tchi » contrarié par le fait qu'Hakkai avait raison, il regarda la porte. Avançant une main devant lui, il l'a poussa avec une facilité déconcertante pour une porte d'un tel gabarie, cette dernière donnait sur un long couloir sombre.

- « Ah..! »

Gokû et Hakkai eurent au même moment un rictus de douleur, étrangement d'un seul coup, leur tête leur faisait un mal fou.

- « Hé Hakkai ? Gokû ? Que se passe t-il ? »

Étrangement, Gojyô et Sanzô ne présentaient aucun symptômes.

- « Un vilain mal de tête, j'en ai bien peur... mais ça va aller, n'est-ce pas Gokû ? »

Le petit singe acquiesça, même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi sa tête s'était mise à lui faire mal, il comprit qu'Hakkai partageait la même douleur que lui, et qu'ainsi, elle n'était pas si insupportable que ça. Sentant le regard insistant du blond sur lui, Hakkai l'interrogea.

- « Sanzô, tu crois qu'ils y sont parvenus ? Maintenant qu'ils ont toutes les pièces du puzzle...»

- « ... »

Le dit Sanzô resta stoïque, ses mèches de cheveux blondes cachaient son regard.

- « Pardon, je sais que tu n'aimes pas en parler », la voix d'Hakkai avait prit un ton résigné.

Gokû lança un regard inquiet vers le blond, il revit en une fraction de seconde ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir là, dans la jeep, lorsque Sanzô ne pu rien faire pour sauver son sutra. Pas seulement Sanzô, Hakkai, Gojyô, et même lui, ils n'avaient rien pu faire, tout était allé si vite.

Le moine se remit à marcher.

- « Avançons »

Il ouvrit la marche, revolver à la main. Ils s'avancèrent dans le couloir. Au bout de quelques instants, en entendant un bruit de pas régulier, le blond s'arrêta, faisant signe aux autres de se taire. À quelques mètres d'eux se trouvait un garde, très certainement entrain d'effectuer sa ronde. Il se figea en voyant la bande à Sanzô juste en face de lui.

- « Des humains ! Des humains dans les couloirs ! Gardes, gar... ! », le démon avait prit ses jambes à son cou pour prévenir le reste de la garde de cette intrusion, manque de chance pour ce dernier, le Smith & Wesson de Sanzô avait une très longue portée, il se désintégra sur place.

- « Tch ! »

- « A-ah, on dirait que l'alerte est vraiment donnée maintenant », dit Hakkai sur un ton ironique. « Hakuryû, va te mettre à l'abri, s'il te plaît », le petit dragon s'exécuta.

- « Kyuuuu ! »

Les gardes arrivaient, il en sortait de partout.

- « Gokû, Hakkai, ça va aller ? », leur demanda Gojyô.

- « Ouais ! J'vais tous les buter ! Ça me fera oublier mon mal de tête ! », s'exclama le brun.

- « Ha ha ha, je crois que je n'ai rien à ajouter à cela » dit Hakkai.

- « Ils arrivent »

Bang, bang, bang !

Malgré leur nombre impressionnant, tout comme ceux postés à l'entrée de la forteresse, les gardes tombaient, les uns à la suite des autres. Si bien que nos quatre compères se mirent à douter de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, s'étaient-ils trompés d'adresse et avaient-ils sonnés chez le voisin ?_ Ça serait vraiment vraiment regrettable, _dirait Hakkai, _Dit pas d'conneries, _dirait le bonze Sanzô.

Gokû acheva le dernier garde, au grand damne de Gojyô.

- « Aaah, c'était le miens, singe stupide ! Maintenant j'suis sûr que ton score est meilleur que l'miens », dit-il en s'appuyant sur son kusarigama. Gokû lui tira la langue avant d'afficher un sourire béa.

- « Tu me dois un resto, Gojyô ! »

- « Tss, fais chier »

- « Vous deux, vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ? » demanda un Sanzô un poil énervé.

- « Je dois avouer que même moi je ne trouve pas le niveau très élevé... Sommes nous bien dans la demeure de Gyûmao, Sanzô ? », demanda Hakkai d'une voix très sérieuse.

- « Qui sait... », Sanzô arborait un air détaché, il porta une cigarette à sa bouche et l'alluma.

- « P't'être que ce bodhisattva à deux balles s'est foutu de nous ! », décidément, Gojyô n'avait toujours pas digéré son anémie****.

- « Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir », ajouta Hakkai, en tournant la tête vers l'avant.

Une nouvelle porte, aussi imposante que la précédente se présentait à eux. Sanzô tenta de l'ouvrir, en posant une main dessus, il put sentir une extraordinaire force maléfique émaner de derrière la porte. Il touchait au but, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute. Il lança un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, comme pour savoir si ses compagnons étaient prêts. Ces derniers acquiescèrent en silence, alors qu'il commença à pousser la porte, les traits exigus de son visage laissaient entrevoir un sourire narquois, il se demandait ce qu'il foutait là à leur demander leur avis à ces crétins finis. Qu'en avait-il à faire ? Tout ce qui l'importait était de retrouver son sutra et celui de son maître, de botter le cul à Gyûmao et de rentrer au plus vite au temple de Kinzan. La porte à peine entre-ouverte, une vague d'énergie maléfique déferla sur eux.

Hakkai et Gokû tombèrent à genoux. Gojyô dû se retenir à la porte pour ne pas tomber lui aussi. Sanzô, qui ressentait mais n'était pas sensible physiquement à cette vague, comprit néanmoins rapidement que c'était elle la responsable de l'état dans lequel se retrouvaient ses compagnons. La douleur semblait venir de la tête, et se propageait à tout le reste du corps. Gokû prit la sienne entre ses mains, il lui semblait qu'elle allait exploser, il n'était pas loin de la réalité.

Sanzô n'en cru pas ses yeux de voir devant lui le jeune homme se transformer en démon, alors que son diadème d'or était toujours sur son front. Il semblait comme aller et venir de son apparence humaine à sa véritable apparence : ses pupilles se dilataient sans arrêt, sa couronne d'or brillait d'un étrange éclat, comme si elle promettait de rompre, à tout instant. Il hurlait de douleur. Le blond resta interdit.

- « Gokû ! Hakkai ! »

Hakkai lui aussi présentait les mêmes symptômes que son ami, ses contrôleurs de forces brillaient du même éclat que la couronne d'or, et des lianes commençaient à poindre sur sa peau. Il retenait avec difficulté des râles de douleur. Gojyô serra les dents, un « petit mal de crâne » hein ? se dit-il en tentant de se remettre sur ses deux jambes. Il regarda droit devant lui ce qui était entrain de se passer.

_- « Bonze de merde..! »_

Comme ce jour là, où Gokû s'était fait tirer dessus à plusieurs reprises sous ses yeux, c'est un bonze complètement immobile qu'il retrouva devant la souffrance de ses deux amis, n'y faisant strictement rien.

- « Hey Sanzô ! Réveille toi et fais quelque chose ! Sale bonze de merde! »

Le dit bonze ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, son ambition fut coupée nette en voyant Gokû dans une situation aussi misérable. Il y avait déjà pensé, certes, mais jamais envisagé vraiment, il s'était toujours dit qu'il réussirait à ramener Gokû, quoi qu'il puisse arriver, alors la question ne se posait même pas. Mais maintenant, face à l'évidence... Que se passerait-il s'il venait à perdre le contrôle, même avec son diadème ?

_- « Je te tuerai... »_

C'est ce qu'il lui avait dit...

- « Saaaan...zô ! »

Gojyô accentua le nom du moine en le soulignant d'un coup de poing bien placé dans son visage. Cela fit sortir le blond de ses pensées, piqué d'une forte douleur, il dévisagea le demi sang.

- « Tu me le paiera », dit-il d'un ton sec.

- « Ouais on verra plus tard, magne toi l'train ! »

- « La ferme ! »

_Gokû se réveilla dans un endroit très sombre. Il n'y avait aucune source de lumière, tout était noir autour de lui. Il ne comprenait pas, avait-il perdu conscience ? Quelques secondes seulement auparavant, il était auprès de Sanzô et des autres, devant l'antre de Gyûmao, et maintenant, il se retrouvait ici, seul. _

_- « Où suis-je..? », sa voix résonna, « Sanzô ? Hakkai ? Gojyô ? Hakuryû ! »_

_Il eut pour toute réponse l'écho de sa propre voix. Soudainement, le sol se déroba sous ses pieds, il tomba dans un océan noir. _

_- « Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, merd.. ? »_

_Ses mots furent engloutis par les eaux, quelque chose s'était agrippé à ses jambes et le happait vers le fond, et cette chose n'était autre que sa véritable nature, Seiten Taisei, il s'éloignait de plus en plus de la surface. Il tenta de se dégager de l'emprise de son autre lui, mais la prise qu'il exerçait sur ses jambes était trop forte, il coulait irrémédiablement. Il se débattait, encore et encore, mais ses efforts étaient vains. Il s'enfonça encore plus dans une noirceur proche de celle du néant. L'air commença à lui manquer. Le démon à ses pieds souriait, tandis que cette « gêne » coulait, lui allait pouvoir refaire surface. Gokû put voir ce sourire terrible qu'arborait son propre visage, à bout de force, ses yeux se fermèrent et sa dernière pensée lui échappa..._

_- « Sanzô... »_

_Un rire maléfique résonna, Seiten Taisei avait gagné. Alors que ce dernier observait tranquillement le corps de Gokû couler, une lumière vive brilla dans ses yeux. Tellement vive, qu'à moitié mort, Gokû put la sentir, cette lumière si chaleureuse, si familière... la lumière du soleil._

_Une main attrapa soudainement celle de Gokû, et le tira hors de l'eau. Resté derrière, le monstre hurla de colère._

- « Om ma n hatsu mei hum... »

Sanzô s'était emparé de l'avant bras de Gokû et y avait inscrit des caractères bouddhiques. Il en fit de même avec Hakkai. Puisque leurs contrôleurs de forces ne suffisaient visiblement plus pour les contenir, ces inscriptions allaient les aider à tenir bon en condamnant en partie le mal qui bouillonnait en eux. Les caractères se mirent à briller. L'incantation finie, Gokû et Hakkai semblèrent se calmer, leur corps ne convulsait plus de douleur, et ils regagnèrent leur apparence normale. Secoués, ils mirent quelques minutes pour revenir à eux. Sanzô se releva, et se tourna vers Gojyô. Ce dernier s'attendait aux représailles pour le coup de poing, il se prépara à esquiver.

- « Toi aussi, donne ton bras »

Gojyô en tomba presque par terre, décontenancé. Il reprit rapidement un air hautain.

- « Non merci, c'est pas un p'tit mal de crâne qui va m'empêcher de m'battre... et puis je suis pas dans le même cas que ces deux là »

En effet, Gojyô avait été moins exposé à la vague, puisqu'il n'était démon que de sang.

- « Fais comme tu veux, viens pas pleurer après »

Le kappa eut un sourire. Finalement, il pouvait peut être servir à quelque chose, ce bonze pourri.

Hakkai et Gokû revenaient peu à peu à eux. Le jeune homme semblait avoir du mal à respirer, comme s'il avait été en apnée pendant un long moment. Ce qui venait de se passer à l'instant, était-ce vrai..? Son double maléfique avait-il vraiment essayé de le tuer..?

- « Ça va, Gokû? », demanda Hakkai d'une voix assez faible.

- « ...Ouais »

C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte des inscriptions présentent sur son bras.

_- « Mais alors..? »_

Gojyô aida Hakkai, puis Gokû à se relever. Sanzô était déjà reparti dans ses pensées.

- « Que c'est-il passé, Gojyô ? », demanda Hakkai.

- « J'en sais foutre rien », dit-il d'un air fortement agacée, « Quand on a ouvert la porte, vous êtes tombés raides tout les deux, sûrement à cause de ces fichues ondes ».

- « Les ondes qui ont provoquées les troubles dans le Togenkyo... », conclu Hakkai.

- « Celles-là même », ajouta le kappa.

- « Oï, les mantras sur vos bras n'ont qu'un effet limité, grouillez-vous ! »

Sanzô, s'étant presque fait oublier, les rappela « gentiment » à l'ordre. Hakkai se mit à sourire, « Tu nous as sauvé, Sanzô ».

- « Tchi, faudrait pas que vous deveniez des boulets, j'serai obligé d'vous descendre sinon... »

- « Des boulettes ? », s'exclama Gokû comme s'il venait de découvrir le Saint Graal.

Une veine apparue sur le front du bonze. Celui là... il était vraiment incurable. Pour la forme, il sortit de sa manche son éventail de papier blanc et frappa le singe avec.

- « Heey mais pourquoi tu me frappes toujours ? C'est pas ma faute si j'ai trop la dalle ! », se lamenta Gokû.

- « Parce que t'es vraiment trop bête ! »

- « Ha ha ha ! »

Une rire sordide venait de retentir, plus loin dans la pièce. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'endroit d'où il semblait provenir. Sanzô serra les dents, il sortit son arme et la pointa droit devant lui, il avait toujours un vieux compte à régler avec lui.

- « Montre toi ! Sale corbeau ! »

- « Oh oh oh, tu n'es vraiment plus du tout mignon, mon petit Koryû... »

- « Que.. ? »

L'incompréhension pouvait se lire sur les visages des trois acolytes de la bande à Sanzô, un espèce de type en blouse blanche tenant un lapin en peluche, cigarette en bouche, venait de se présenter devant eux, il avait une vague ressemblance avec cet homme, que Sanzô était parti affronter seul après que Gokû se soit fait mortellement blesser. Mais que faisait-il ici ?

- « Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'un tordu comme toi se trouve dans un tel endroit... Ukoku Sanzô »

- « Oh oh tu me flattes mon petit Koryû, mais je me dois de te contredire, ici on m'appelle le professeur Ni Jian-y...i, c'était moins une ! » dit-il en s'esclaffant, il venait tout juste d'esquiver une balle de revolver.

- « Et moi on m'appelle... Genjyô Sanzô ! »

Le blond tira trois fois de suite sur le savant à claquettes, ce dernier esquiva aisément.

- « Je vois... », Ni Jian-yi tira une bouffée de sa cigarette, la lueur orangée des cendres chaudes brillait dans la salle sombre, éclairant quelque peu son visage, une cicatrice culminait sur son front, c'était le « cadeau » de l'enfant de Komyô. Il le regarda « Dis moi, « Genjyô Sanzô-sama***** », que dirait ce cher Kômyô s'il savait que tu as perdu ton sutra..? »

Sanzô serra les dents, et comme à chaque fois, il revit défiler en un instant la mort de son maître sous ses yeux.

- « Toi.. ! »

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le savant fou fut la cible des flammes maléfiques d'Engyokuki, qui tenta de refermer ses serres brûlantes sur le corps du scientifique. Le sortilège ne résista pas néanmoins au revers de la main de Ni. Il disparu dans un râle.

- « Kogaiji ! », s'exclama Gokû.

Ce dernier était arrivé accompagné de Dokugakuji et Yaone.

- « Dokugaku ! »

- « Yaone-san ! »

La démone esquiva un sourire en voyant Hakkai, tandis que Dokugakuji préparait son arme, à la suite de son maître.

- « Désolé les gars, on a pas l'temps de jouer, on doit lui régler son compte à celui là », expliqua Dokugakuji, en fixant d'un air assassin le savant.

Yaone aussi se mit en position de combat.

- « Dégagez ! Ne vous mettez pas en travers, où sinon je vous butte avec lui ! », rétorqua Sanzô.

- « Vous devriez aller voir ce qu'il se passe à côté », Kogaiji regarda le bonze dans les yeux, « ils ont utilisés ton sutra, Sanzô ».

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Bien qu'il brûlait d'envie de prendre sa revanche sur Ukoku pour l'avoir provoqué et humilié, son devoir de bonze Sanzô protecteur des sutras était plus fort que tout. Cependant, il ne se faisait aucune illusion, le bonze Ukoku était bien trop puissant pour eux. Il se jura qu'un jour, il le tuerait de ses mains.

- « Allons-y », finit-il par dire.

- « Vous avez fini par vous ranger de notre côté mon bon prince ? Vous savez comme moi ce qui les attend dans l'autre salle... vous les envoyez à la mort », commenta Ni, d'un air malicieux.

- « C'est toi qui va mourir vieux fou, la comédie a suffisamment durée », lui répondit Kogaiji.

- « Oh ? Serais-tu en colère parce que ta maman est toujours prisonnière de ce mur ? Et ta petite sœur aussi... »

- « … Meurt ! »

Gokû était entrain de suivre le groupe, puis il s'arrêta brusquement en entendant un grand fracas derrière lui. Il se retourna.

« Kogaiji ! »

« Gokû ! »

La voix de Sanzô bloqua toute tentative du jeune homme. Alors qu'il voulut protester, le fait que ses compagnons soient de dos lui fit comprendre que là n'était pas son combat, leur combat était droit devant eux, là d'où émanait cette force incommensurable qui lui faisait bourdonner l'esprit. Il serra le poing et ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant, espérant que Kogaiji et sa bande s'en sortiraient indemne, et il continua d'avancer.

- « Sanzô, il s'agissait bien du bonze Ukoku Sanzô ? Que fait-il ici à ton avis ? », demanda Hakkai.

- « Je n'en suis pas sûr... », lui répondit Sanzô. « Bizarre comme il est, il est probable que ce soit lui, le cerveau de cette histoire... », finit-il par dire.

- « Quelle perspicacité, Genjyô Sanzô »

Les quatre compères s'arrêtèrent. Ils venaient de pénétrer dans une gigantesque salle, truffées de machines. Devant eux, une femme. Cette dernière arborait une expression particulièrement joviale.

- « Bienvenue, Messieurs, vous arrivez juste à temps »

- « Qui es tu ? », lança Gojyô.

- « Gyokumen Kôshu, la future souveraine de ce monde »

Gojyô soupira, « Désolé poupée, j'aime pas les femmes trop entreprenantes ».

- « Tu veux bien te taire, kappa pervers ? », lui demanda Sanzô, d'une voix agacée.

- « Hein ? T'a dit quoi le bonze ? Désolé je t'ai pas bien entendu... ! », fit Gojyô, d'un air provocateur.

- « Avec ça peut être que t'entendra mieux », lui répondit le blond en lui mettant son revolver sous le nez.

Gokû tenta bien de calmer le jeu, mais...

- « Toi aussi t'en veux, le singe débile ? »

- « Ouais, t'en mêle pas ouistiti écervelé ! C'est entre ce bonze crevard et moi ! »

- « Non mais ça va pas ! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? », s'exclama le jeune garçon.

Et voilà comment Sanzô, Gojyô et Gokû en vinrent à se sauter dessus pour s'étriper l'un l'autre, sous les yeux amusés d'Hakkai. _Ils n'en manquent vraiment pas une_, se dit-il.

Tout autant amusée que le démon au monocle, Gyokumen s'esclaffa d'un gros rire peu gracieux, mettant par la même un terme à la querelle des trois jeunes hommes.

- « Que vous êtes amusant, bande de petits rats. Dommage que vous ne puissiez pas plus me distraire... je crois que mon cher époux ne sera pas d'humeur conciliante lorsqu'il se réveillera... »

- « Votre époux ? », répéta Hakkai, ayant peur de comprendre là où elle voulait en venir.

- « Je vous l'ai dit non ? Vous arrivez juste à temps... dite bonjour... », de sa main, Gyokumen enfonça aussitôt une énorme manette. Le sol trembla sous les pieds des quatre compagnons. La plus grosse des machines, qui se trouvait juste derrière la reine, s'emballa : des bruits assourdissant de décompression s'en échappèrent, des centaines de commandes se mirent à briller de toutes les couleurs. Une en particulier retint l'attention du moine, combinée à une alerte sonore récurrente, celle où se trouvait la mention « _open_ », s'affolait à clignoter sans relâche. Soudainement, plus rien. Les machines s'étaient tues. Seul un bruit de claquement, signifiant l'ouverture d'une porte résonna encore.

- « _Cette aura... »_, pensa Sanzô.

- « Enfin, mon amour, après tant d'années ! », s'exclama Gyokumen vers celui qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de la machine.

Sanzô et les autres regardèrent, interdis, la créature gigantesque entrain de s'extirper des entrailles de la machine.

- « Oooh... les amis, j'crois bien qu'on a foiré notre mission... », dit le demi sang en attrapant son arme.

- « La ferme », lui répondit Sanzô. Il changea rapidement le chargeur de son arme.

- « Je crois bien que Gojyô a raison Sanzô, notre mission n'était-elle pas de stopper la résurrection ? Nous voilà dans de beaux draps... », ajouta Hakkai.

- « C'est donc lui, Gyûmao ? », demanda innocemment Gokû.

Comme pour répondre à la question du jeune garçon, le dit Gyûmao finit par apparaître entièrement aux yeux de tous. Il était absolument immense : son énorme tête était entourée par un casque aux extrémités duquel trônaient deux cornes blanches, ses épaules, son tronc et ses genoux étaient protégés par une épaisse armure de bronze. À sa ceinture était accroché un énorme fourreau duquel le manche d'une épée pointait. La couleur de sa peau s'apparentait à celle d'un cadavre, d'un blanc maculé, extrêmement pâle. On pouvait distinguer à plusieurs endroits des éléments électroniques remplaçant certaines parties de son corps, ainsi que de très nombreuses plaies refermées. Gyûmao s'avança doucement, reprenant peu à peu conscience de son corps. Il avait attendu cela depuis si longtemps, cinq cents longues années.

- « Mon amour... »

La reine Gyokumen contempla avec admiration le fruit de tout son travail, elle était enfin parvenue à faire revenir son Gyûmao.

Les mâchoires de Sanzô se serrèrent, il n'était pas arrivé jusqu'ici pour assister à leurs retrouvailles mielleuses. Il pointa son arme dans leur direction.

- « Tchi ! Quand je pense que t'a utilisé mon sutra pour faire revenir cette chose immonde, tu me dégoûte, vieille peau ! », lui lança le blond.

- « Comment ? », s'offusqua Gyokumen, outrée, elle se retourna vers son amant, « tu ne peux pas le laisser dire ça, mon amour ! ».

Gyûmao continua d'avancer, toujours un peu plus vite vers la bande de Sanzô, il fixait ce dernier de ses yeux injectés de sang.

- « Raaah j'espère que t'es content de toi bonze de merde, il vient vers nous maintenant ! », râla Gojyô, un poil décontenancé par l'immensité de la taille et de l'aura de son adversaire.

- « Me dit pas qu't'as la trouille, kappa mouillé ! », lui lança Gokû en faisant appelle à son Nyoibo.

- « Tu rigoles ? Les lâches, sa plaît pas aux filles »

- « Attention ! »

Hakkai eut juste le temps d'anticiper l'attaque du monstre et d'en prévenir ses camarades pour qu'ils se dispersent. Mais, quelque chose n'allait pas. Le monstre venait d'abattre son énorme poing à terre, et s'il ne se trompait pas, cette attaque ne visait non pas Sanzô, mais bien Gokû.

- « Ouch, c'était moins une ! », fit ce dernier, un peu plus secouer que les trois autres.

- « Gokû ! »

Nouvelle attaque du taureau, cette fois-ci plus aucun doute possible, c'était bien Gokû qu'il attaquait, mais pourquoi ?

Le brun évita in-extremis l'attaque en se jetant sur le côté. Dès qu'il le put, il se retourna pour faire face au monstre géant. Ses yeux dorées se plantèrent dans le regard du monstre. Cette taille ridicule... ces yeux dorées... maintenant, Gyûmao n'avait plus aucun doute.

- « Je t'ai enfin retrouvé... »

- « Hein ? », Gokû regarda le monstre, étonné par ses paroles et cette voix sordide.

- « Je t'ai enfin retrouvé, NATAKU ! »

Le monstre s'élança vers lui à toute vitesse et tenta une troisième fois de le tuer.

- « Gokû! »

N'ayant eut le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et encore moins de réagir, par réflexe, Gokû mit ses mains devant son visage pour se protéger du coup. Mais bizarrement, il ne sentit rien. En rouvrant les yeux, qu'il avait aussi instinctivement fermés, il se rendit compte que l'énorme main de Gyûmao était retenue, à quelques centimètres de lui, par le kusarigama de Gojyô, celui-ci retenant de toutes ses forces l'énorme puissance du monstre.

- « Gojyô ! », s'écria Gokû.

- « T'es con ou quoi le singe ? Bouge to... uwaaaaaaaaaaaah ! »

Il ne put retenir plus longtemps le taureau, ce dernier attrapa sa chaîne et fit tournoyer le demi sang en l'air avant de l'écraser de toutes ses forces sur sol. Du sang s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres sous le choc. Quelques secondes plus tard, il perdit connaissance.

- « Gojyô ! », cria Hakkai.

Ce dernier envoya une boule d'énergie sur le monstre, mais elle se désintégra complètement à son contact.

- « Impossible.. ! », murmura Hakkai, avant qu'il ne se fasse écraser contre un mur, d'un coup du monstre.

- « Hakkai ! »

Sanzô fit exactement la même chose que son compagnon, en tentant de tirer sur lui. Il vida littéralement son chargeur sur le monstre, sans hélas que cela lui fasse le moindre effet. Alors que lui aussi s'apprêtait à recevoir un coup du monstre, Gokû s'interposa.

- « Touche pas... à Sanzô ! », cria t-il en renvoyant son énorme main à Gyûmao. Ce dernier se mit à sourire.

- « Je vais exaucer ton vœu Nataku, je vais te tuer... », dit le monstre en sortant son énorme épée du fourreau qu'il portait à la taille.

- « Dit Sanzô, c'est qui Nataku ? », demanda le gamin en se retournant vers le dit Sanzô.

- « Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ! », répondit le blond, « regarde devant toi, macaque ! », hurla t-il.

Gokû se retourna aussitôt, et contra le coup d'épée que lui portait le taureau, non pas sans mal. Sa puissance était telle qu'elle fit reculer de plusieurs pas Gokû, la lame entama également le Nyoibo, qui dès lors menaçait de céder à n'importe quel moment. Le visage du jeune garçon était défiguré par toute la force qu'il mettait dans ses bras afin de pouvoir contenir le coup, de grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. S'il continuait ainsi, il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir bien longtemps. La lame tranchante du sabre de Gyûmao allait bientôt avoir raison du Nyoibo, et si elle le perçait, elle emportait Gokû ainsi que Sanzô, qui se trouvait juste derrière.

- « Sanzô ! Va t'en ! », cria Gokû.

Le blond fut surprit. L'étonnement passé, il rechargea très rapidement son Smith & Wesson et le pointa sur Gyûmao, avant de tirer plusieurs fois. Ce singe n'allait quand même pas commencer à lui donner des ordres, pensa t-il. Il réussit à toucher Gyûmao à l'œil droit, ce qui le fit stopper son attaque. Il hurla de douleur.

- « Non ! », cria la reine Gyokumen.

Le danger écarté, Sanzô claqua son éventail en papier sur le tête du petit singe.

- « Aieuh ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend Sanzô ? »

Le blond tourna son regard dans la direction opposée, croisant les bras, il lâcha un « humpf ». Cette réaction fit comprendre à Gokû son erreur, et cela le fit sourire.

- « Nataku ! », cria le monstre. Sa respiration était saccadée, il appuyait avec sa main sur son œil ensanglanté.

- « Encore ça... », dit Gokû, perplexe.

- « Argh ! »

En entendant Sanzô crier de douleur, le brun se retourna subitement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, le blond venait de s'écrouler sous ses yeux. Il tomba sur le ventre, et là, dans son dos, il put voir une longue plaie ouverte, injectée de sang. En relevant les yeux, il put voir cette femme, la reine Gyokumen, un katana couvert de sang à la main. Elle venait de le frapper, dans le dos. Gokû sentit un sentiment de colère monté en lui, à l'instant, il aurait été capable de découper chacun des membres du corps de cette femme à main nue tellement sa colère était immense. À deux doigts de perdre pied, il se rua sur elle. Effrayée, cette dernière appela au secours. Ce fut alors Gyûmao qui s'interposa entre elle et lui, il repoussa Gokû d'un coup d'épée, blessant par la même gravement le jeune homme.

- « San...zô... », murmura t-il, en tombant à terre.

- « Nataku... enfin, tu es à ma merci... je vais te tuer ! », mêlant le geste à la parole, Gyûmao leva son épée au dessus du corps de Gokû, tout comme Nataku le fit pour l'achever en son temps. Il en était sûr à présent, il tenait sa revanche. Son bourreau allait mourir, et il allait pouvoir profiter entièrement de sa résurrection et régner sur le Togenkyo.

- « Gyûmao ! », la voix vacillante de Gyokumen appela en urgence son amour, et pour cause, un katana menaçait de lui trancher la gorge à tout moment, le même qu'elle avait lâchement utilisé contre Sanzô. Hakkai était parvenu à se relever, et avait profité de l'inattention de la reine pour la prendre en otage.

- « Éloignez vous de lui ! », cria Hakkai au roi taureau.

Ce dernier baissa son épée, il ne put résister au regard implorant de sa sauveuse. Alors qu'il commença à s'éloigner du corps de Gokû, Hakkai s'en rapprocha, tenant fermement contre lui la reine, épée sur la gorge.

- « Reculez encore ! », lui ordonna t-il, en exerçant une pression supplémentaire sur le katana qu'il tenait en main. En sentant sa peau se percer sous la lame affûtée, Gyokumen implora son amour de faire ce qu'il lui disait. Une fois arrivé à la hauteur de Gokû, Hakkai relâcha la femme en la poussant, aussi loin qu'il le put. Il avait comprit que la situation était désespérée, et qu'à situation désespérée, solution désespérée. Ils avaient maintenant besoin de plus que de leur simple force humaine. Il se baissa, et posa ses doigts sur le diadème d'or de Gokû.

- « J'espère que tu me pardonneras », fit-il, avant de retirer d'un geste franc sa couronne d'or au jeune garçon.

Reculant de quelques pas, il retira lui-même ses propres contrôleurs de force. La bataille finale avait sonnée.

- _« Cette fois-ci, je t'arrêterai, Gokû! »_

Seiten Taisen ouvrit les yeux.

Son Gokû se réveilla en sursaut.

- « _Où suis-je.. ?_ »

Instinctivement, il porta une main à son contrôleur de force, il était bien en place... que c'était-il passé ? Il se souvenait que Gojyô et Hakkai étaient blessés, et que Sanzô avait été attaqué par la reine Gyokumen, et après... il ne se souvenait plus de rien. Le jeune garçon regarda ses mains. Puis rapidement, comme si sa vie en dépendait, il rechercha des blessures sur son corps, il souleva sa chemise, remonta son pantalon sur ses genoux, mais il ne vit rien... absolument rien. Aucune trace de ce combat contre le démon Gyûmao... L'idée qu'il aurait encore pu perdre l'esprit lui passa en tête, mais comment ? Il ne se s'était tout de même pas enlevé son diadème tout seul... ou si cela avait été le cas, il ne s'en souvenait pas. Gokû regarda autour de lui, il se trouvait dans une chambre extrêmement lumineuse et silencieuse, et... il était seul. Il se mit rapidement sur ses pieds et sortit de la pièce. Cette dernière donnait sur un long couloir rectangulaire, au milieu duquel se trouvait un petit jardin.

- « Sanzô ! Hakkai ! Gojyô ! »

Il se mit à courir et à ouvrir une par une chaque porte s'offrant à lui. Personne.

- « San.. ! »

Il s'arrêta de crier, persuadé d'avoir entendu des rires. Il parcourra plus calmement le couloir en recherchant l'origine de ce rire. Sortant du couloir, il entra dans le petit jardin clos.

Ce qu'il y vit alors, le laissa sans voix.

続く

_*Hakuryû : littéralement « blanc (haku__白__) » et « dragon (ryû__竜__) », les adjectifs japonais fonctionnent comme les adjectifs en anglais, toujours devant le mot qu'ils qualifient_

_**Shakugetsujo : bâton de moine bouddhiste (Saiyuki Reload 8)_

_***Kusarigama __鎖鎌__: littéralement « faucille à chaîne » (Saiyuki Reload 8)_

_****Rappel : Gensomaden Saiyuki : Le Bodhisattva Kanzeon préleva à Gojyô une grande quantité de sang en l'embrassant pour sauver la vie de Sanzô, alors blessé par Rikudô._

_*****-sama __様 __est une marque de respect attribué au personne de rang social très haut, elle n'est utilisée que pour quelques personnes seulement, la monnaie courante étant le « san__さん __». Ici il s'agit clairement d'une moquerie de la part d'Ukoku, qui ne considère sûrement pas Sanzô comme quelqu'un lui étant supérieur._

**Merci pour votre lecture !**


End file.
